YouTube Rewind
YouTube Rewind YouTube Rewind are a series of videos created by the official channel of YouTube, Youtube Spotlight. The purpose of these videos is to highlight what happened in the year by having some of pop culture's, especially YouTube's, most popular celeberties dancing and acting to the various themes of trends that happened from the beginning to the end of the year. YouTube Rewind: 2010 The first YouTube rewind video was uploaded on December 13, 2010, you can see it here, 2010: Year in Review this rewind was not like the other ones, this rewind was a top 10 telling the best videos of that year. List of videos # Bed Intruder Song - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMtZfW... # Tik Tok Kesha Parody - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7n8Gq... # Greyson Chance 'Paparazzi' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxDlC7... # Annoying Orange Wazzup - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cL_qGM... #The Man Your Man Could Smell Like (Old Spice)- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owGykV... # Giant Double Rainbow - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQSNhk... # This Too Shall Pass OK Go - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qybUFn... # The Twilight Saga Eclipse Trailer - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2HIda... # Jimmy Surprises Bieber Fan - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKEQwv... # Gymkhana Three, Part 2 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TshFW... YouTube Rewind: 2011 The second YouTube rewind ever created was uploaded on December 20, 2011, here is the video YouTube Rewind 2011, Portal A colaborated this video with Youtube, and the host was Rebecca Black and did a video of the most viewed videos by 2011. List of videos #Rebecca Black - Friday (OFFICIAL VIDEO) - http://youtu.be/kfVsfOSbJY0 #Ultimate Dog Tease - http://youtu.be/nGeKSiCQkPw #Jack Sparrow (feat. Michael Bolton) - http://youtu.be/GI6CfKcMhjY #Talking Twin Babies - OFFICIAL VIDEO - http://youtu.be/_JmA2ClUvUY #Nyan Cat original - http://youtu.be/QH2-TGUlwu4 #Look At Me Now - Chris Brown ft. Lil Wayne, Busta Rhymes (Cover by @KarminMusic) - http://youtu.be/khCokQt--l4 #The Creep (feat. Nicki Minaj & John Waters) - http://youtu.be/tLPZmPaHme0 #Maria Aragon - Born This Way (Cover) by Lady Gaga #The Force: Volkswagen Commercial - http://youtu.be/R55e-uHQna0 #Cat mom hugs baby kitten - http://youtu.be/Vw4KVoEVcr0 YouTube Rewind: 2012 This is the most famous YouTube rewind right now, it was uploaded on December 17, 2012, and is the one that popularised the subject, the video is here Rewind YouTube Style 2012 this one was different because it was not a list it was a sketch that feautured all the famous YouTubers of 2012. List of YouTubers *PSY - http://youtube.com/officialpsy *Walk off the Earth - http://youtube.com/walkofftheearth *RyanHiga - http://youtube.com/nigahiga *AlphaCat - http://youtube.com/alphacat *KassemG - http://youtube.com/kassemg *DailyGrace - http://youtube.com/dailygrace *MysteryGuitarMan - http://youtube.com/mysteryguitarman *DaveDays - http://youtube.com/davedays *DeStorm - http://youtube.com/destorm *PyroBooby - http://youtube.com/pyrobooby *BarelyPolitical - http://youtube.com/barelypolitical *RealAnnoyingOrange - http://youtube.com/realannoyingorange *FreddieW - http://youtube.com/freddiew *CorridorDigital - http://youtube.com/corridordigital *RhettAndLink - http://youtube.com/rhettandlink *Smosh - http://youtube.com/smosh *FeliciaDay - http://youtube.com/geekandsundry *ChesterSee - http://youtube.com/chestersee *iJustine - http://youtube.com/ijustine *EpicMealTime - http://youtube.com/epicmealtime *MyHarto - http://youtube.com/myharto *JennaMarbles - http://youtube.com/jennamarbles *ShitGirlsSay - http://youtube.com/shitgirlssay *JuicyStar07 - http://youtube.com/juicystar07 *GloZell - http://youtube.com/glozell1 *ClevverTV - http://youtube.com/clevvertv *SmoshGames - http://youtube.com/smoshgames *HuskyStarcraft - http://youtube.com/huskystarcraft *TarynSouthern - http://youtube.com/tarynsouthern *EdBassmaster - http://youtube.com/edbassmaster *HeyKayli - http://youtube.com/HeyKayli *CaseyLavere - http://youtube.com/caseylavere YouTube Rewind: 2013 YouTube Rewind 2013 was uploaded on December 11, 2013, here is the video What Does 2013 Say?, its the same that the 2012 rewind, but with more and different YouTubers List of YouTubers *Kid President - http://youtube.com/soulpancake *Ryan Higa - http://youtube.com/nigahiga *MysteryGuitarMan - http://youtube.com/mysteryguitarman *Kassem G - http://youtube.com/kassemg *GloZell - http://youtube.com/glozell1 *Blogilates - http://youtube.com/blogilates *Kaycee Rice - http://youtube.com/brads411 *I.aM.mE - http://www.youtube.com/user/IaMmECrew *DeStorm - http://youtube.com/DeStorm‎ *Taryn Southern - http://youtube.com/TarynSouthern *Bethany Mota - http://youtube.com/Macbarbie07 *Brandon Laatsch - http://youtube.com/freddiew‎ *Jenna Marbles - http://youtube.com/JennaMarbles‎ *Hannah Hart - http://youtube.com/MyHarto *Rhett & Link - http://youtube.com/RhettandLink‎ *Tobuscus - http://youtube.com/Tobuscus‎ *Convos With My 2-Year-Old - http://youtube.com/ConvosWith2YrOld‎ *Alison Gold - http://youtube.com/patomuzic *Mike Tompkins - http://youtube.com/pbpproductions *Epic Meal Time - http://youtube.com/EpicMealTime *Tori Locklear - http://youtube.com/vickyraye *Chester See - http://youtube.com/chestersee‎ *Jimmy Fallon - http://youtube.com/latenight‎ *Laina - http://youtube.com/wzr0713 *Tyler Oakley - http://youtube.com/tyleroakley‎ *Prancercise - http://youtube.com/Prancercise *Quest Crew - http://www.youtube.com/user/QuestDanc... *Girls' Generation - http://youtube.com/SMTOWN *Marina Shifrin - http://youtube.com/mvsdzb *The Fine Bros - http://youtube.com/TheFineBros‎ *Hikakin - http://youtube.com/HIKAKIN *D-Trix - http://youtube.com/theDOMINICshow *Sam Horowitz - http://goo.gl/1U60fn *Bart Baker - http://youtube.com/BartBaker *Jack Hoffman - https://www.youtube.com/user/HuskerAt... *Barely Political - http://youtube.com/barelypolitical *Alex Day - http://youtube.com/nerimon *Annoying Orange - http://youtube.com/daneboe *Dave Days - http://youtube.com/davedays *Kaleb Nation - http://www.youtube.com/kalebnation *Jamie Oliver - http://youtube.com/JamieOliver‎ *iJustine - http://youtube.com/ijustine *Epic Rap Battles of History - http://youtube.com/ERB‎ *Porta Dos Fundos - http://youtube.com/portadosfundos‎ *Magic of Rahat - http://youtube.com/MagicofRahat‎ *SORTED Food - http://youtube.com/sortedfood‎ *Cookie Monster - http://youtube.com/SesameStreet *Macklemore - http://youtube.com/RyanLewisProductions *Corridor Digital - http://youtube.com/CorridorDigital *The Slow Mo Guys - http://youtube.com/theslowmoguys *Smosh - http://youtube.com/smosh *Jimmy Kimmel - http://youtube.com/JimmyKimmelLive‎ *Nick Selby - http://youtube.com/rupumped *Grace Helbig - http://youtube.com/dailygrace *FreddieW - http://youtube.com/freddiew‎ *PewDiePie - http://youtube.com/PewDiePie YouTube Rewind: 2014 YouTube rewind was uploaded on December 9, 2014, the video is here Turn Down for 2014, Portal A colaborated with YouTube. List of YouTubers *Action Movie Kid https://youtube.com/theActionMovieKid *Aichi Ono https://youtube.com/SpinboyAichi0307 *Amanda Steele https://youtube.com/MakeupbyMandy24 *AmazingPhil https://youtube.com/AmazingPhil *Andy Raconte https://youtube.com/AndyRaconte *Anil B https://youtube.com/WaRTeKGaminG *Ape Crime https://youtube.com/ApeCrimeReloaded *Apollos Hester http://youtu.be/X7ymriMhoj0 *Barely Political https://youtube.com/barelypolitical *Bart Baker https://youtube.com/BartBaKer *Bethany Mota https://youtube.com/Macbarbie07 *Big Bird https://youtube.com/SesameStreet *Bilingirl https://youtube.com/cyoshida1231 *Brett Nichols https://youtube.com/BrettNicholsOfficial *Brittani Louise Taylor: https://www.youtube.com/BrittaniLouis... *Carrie Fletcher https://youtube.com/ItsWayPastMyBedTime *Chris Hardwick https://youtube.com/Nerdist/ *Colin Furze https://youtube.com/colinfurze *Conan O'Brien https://youtube.com/teamcoco *Conchita Wurst https://youtube.com/ConchitaWurst *Connor Franta https://youtube.com/ConnorFranta *Corridor Digital https://youtube.com/CorridorDigital *Cyprien https://youtube.com/MonsieurDream *daaruum https://youtube.com/daaruum *danisnotonfire https://youtube.com/danisnotonfire *Devil Baby https://youtube.com/devilsduenyc *Dodie Clark https://youtube.com/doddleoddle *Ella Caney-Willis https://youtube.com/EllaSaysHiya *Enjoy Phoenix https://youtube.com/EnjoyPhoenix *Epic Rap Battles https://youtube.com/ERB *Evan Edinger https://youtube.com/naveregnide *fouseyTUBE https://youtube.com/fouseyTUBE *Freddie W https://youtube.com/freddiew *Gabriel Valenciano https://youtube.com/iamgabvalenciano *Gal Volinez http://goo.gl/zPKRNo *Grace Helbig https://youtube.com/graciehinabox *Hajime https://youtube.com/0214mex *Hannah Hart https://youtube.com/MyHarto *Heart https://youtube.com/ThatsHeart *Hello Denizen https://youtube.com/HelloDenizen *Hikakin https://youtube.com/HIKAKIN *HolaSoyGerman https://youtube.com/HolaSoyGerman *How It Should Have Ended https://youtube.com/HISHEdotcom *IISuperwomanII https://youtube.com/IISuperwomanII *iJustine https://youtube.com/ijustine *Ingrid Nilsen https://youtube.com/missglamorazzi *iTakahashi https://youtube.com/iTakahashikun *JennXPenn https://youtube.com/jennxpenn *Jenna Marbles https://youtube.com/JennaMarbles *Jimmy Kimmel https://youtube.com/JimmyKimmelLive *John Oliver https://youtube.com/LastWeekTonight *Kacy Catanzaro http://youtu.be/XfZFuw7a13E *Kid President http://goo.gl/D9e40D *Kingsley https://youtube.com/ItsKingsleyBitch *Kosuke https://youtube.com/user/pazudoraya *Kurt Hugo Schneider https://youtube.com/KurtHugoSchneider *Le Floid https://youtube.com/LeFloid *Luke Cutforth https://youtube.com/LukeIsNotSexy *Mamiruton https://youtube.com/TheMaxMurai *Manako (Q'ulle) http://goo.gl/EtLTpW *MasuoTV https://youtube.com/MasuoTV *Matt Bittner http://youtu.be/8UoJ-34Ssa0 *Max Murai https://youtube.com/TheMaxMurai *Michelle Phan https://youtube.com/MichellePhan *Mika Shindate https://youtube.com/shindatemika *Niki Albon https://youtube.com/NikiNSammy *PDS https://youtube.com/PDSKabushikiGaisha *Pentatonix https://youtube.com/PTXofficial *PewDiePie https://youtube.com/PewDiePie *PrankvsPrank https://youtube.com/PrankvsPrank *Raphael Gomes https://youtube.com/ItsRaphaBlueBerry *Rhett & Link https://youtube.com/RhettandLink *Rosanna Pansino https://youtube.com/RosannaPansino *Sadie Miller https://youtube.com/amillerfull *Sam Tsui https://youtube.com/TheSamTsui *Sami Slimani https://youtube.com/HerrTutorial *Sammy Albon https://youtube.com/NikiNSammy *Sasaki Asahi https://youtube.com/sasakiasahi *Seikin https://youtube.com/SeikinTV *Sione Vaka Kelepi https://youtube.com/sionemaraschino *Sir Fedora https://www.youtube.com/SirFedora *SkyDoesMinecraft https://youtube.com/SkyDoesMinecraft *Smosh https://youtube.com/smosh *Stephen Colbert https://youtube.com/comedycentral *Steve Kardynal https://youtube.com/SteveKardynal *Stuart Edge https://youtube.com/stuartedge *The Fine Bros https://youtube.com/TheFineBros *The Gregory Brothers https://youtube.com/schmoyoho *The Slow Mo Guys https://youtube.com/theslowmoguys *Troye Sivan https://youtube.com/TroyeSivan18 *Tyler Oakley https://youtube.com/tyleroakley *VlogBrothers https://youtube.com/vlogbrothers *Vsauce2 https://youtube.com/Vsauce2 *Vsauce3 https://youtube.com/Vsauce3 *WORLD ORDER https://youtube.com/crnaviofficial YouTube Rewind: 2015 YouTube rewind 2015 was uploaded on December 9, 2015, the video is here YouTube Rewind: Now Watch Me 2015 this video now was not exact like the other ones, talking more controversial things on this one like gay rights, YouTube colaborated with Portal A. List of YouTubers *Alfie https://www.youtube.com/PointlessBlog *Amanda Steele https://www.youtube.com/MakeupbyMandy24 *amazingphil https://www.youtube.com/AmazingPhil *Andy Raconte https://www.youtube.com/AndyRaconte *Anna Akana https://www.youtube.com/AnnaAkana *Barely Productions https://www.youtube.com/barelypolitical *Bart Baker https://www.youtube.com/BartBaKer *Bethany Mota https://www.youtube.com/Macbarbie07 *BibisBeautyPalace https://www.youtube.com/BibisBeautyPa... *The Try Guys https://www.youtube.com/BuzzFeedVideo *Caeli https://www.youtube.com/CaELiKe *Cameron Dallas https://www.youtube.com/TheeCameronDa... *CaptainSparklez https://www.youtube.com/CaptainSparklez *Casey Neistat https://www.youtube.com/caseyneistat *Connor Franta https://www.youtube.com/ConnorFranta *Cyprien https://www.youtube.com/MonsieurDream *danisnotonfire https://www.youtube.com/danisnotonfire *Dner https://www.youtube.com/DnerMC *EeOneGuy https://www.youtube.com/EeOneGuy *elrubiusOMG https://www.youtube.com/elrubiusOMG *enchufeTV https://www.youtube.com/enchufetv *The Fine Brothers https://www.youtube.com/TheFineBros *Flula https://www.youtube.com/djflula *FouseyTUBE https://www.youtube.com/fouseyTUBE *Game Grumps https://www.youtube.com/GameGrumps *The Game Theorists https://www.youtube.com/MatthewPatrick13 *Gigi Gorgeous https://www.youtube.com/GregoryGORGEOUS *GloZell Green https://www.youtube.com/glozell1 *Grace Helbig https://www.youtube.com/graciehinabox *The Gregory Brothers https://www.youtube.com/thegregorybro... *Hajime https://www.youtube.com/0214mex *Hannah Hart https://www.youtube.com/MyHarto *Heaven King https://www.youtube.com/beautee132 *HolaSoyGerman https://www.youtube.com/HolaSoyGerman *iHasCupquake https://www.youtube.com/iHasCupquake *iJustine https://www.youtube.com/ijustine *Ingrid Nilsen https://www.youtube.com/missglamorazzi *James Corden https://www.youtube.com/TheLateLateShow *Jenna Marbles https://www.youtube.com/JennaMarbles *Jennxpenn https://www.youtube.com/jennxpenn *Joey Graceffa https://www.youtube.com/JoeyGraceffa *John Oliver https://www.youtube.com/LastWeekTonight *Julienco https://www.youtube.com/juliencotv *Karlie Kloss https://www.youtube.com/karliekloss *Kingsley https://www.youtube.com/ItsKingsleyBitch *Kurt Hugo Schneider https://www.youtube.com/KurtHugoSchne... *LaurDIY https://www.youtube.com/LaurDIY *LeFloid https://www.youtube.com/LeFloid *Lohanthony https://www.youtube.com/lohanthony *Malena https://www.youtube.com/malena010102 *Mamrie Hart https://www.youtube.com/YouDeserveADrink *Markiplier https://www.youtube.com/markiplierGAME *Matthew Santoro https://www.youtube.com/MatthewSantoro *Miranda Sings https://www.youtube.com/mirandasings08 *Marques Brownlee https://www.youtube.com/marquesbrownlee *MyLifeAsEva https://www.youtube.com/mylifeaseva *Norman Thavaud https://www.youtube.com/NormanFaitDes... *OMGitsFirefoxx https://www.youtube.com/OMGitsfirefox *OMI https://www.youtube.com/omishangrecords *PewDiePie https://www.youtube.com/PewDiePie *Los Polinesios https://www.youtube.com/LosPolinesios *Porta dos Fundos https://www.youtube.com/portadosfundos *PrankvsPrank https://www.youtube.com/PrankvsPrank *Rclbeauty https://www.youtube.com/Rclbeauty101 *Ray William Johnson https://www.youtube.com/RayWilliamJoh... *Rebecca Black https://www.youtube.com/rebecca *Rhett & Link https://www.youtube.com/RhettandLink *Rhodes Bros https://www.youtube.com/TheRhodesBros *Ricky Dillon https://www.youtube.com/PICKLEandBANANA *Ro Pansino https://www.youtube.com/RosannaPansino *Rob Dyke https://www.youtube.com/TheRobDyke *Slow Mo Guys https://www.youtube.com/theslowmoguys *Smosh https://www.youtube.com/smosh *Smosh Games https://www.youtube.com/SmoshGames *Sophia Grace https://www.youtube.com/SophiaGraceBr... *Squeezie https://www.youtube.com/aMOODIEsqueezie *||Superwoman|| https://www.youtube.com/IISuperwomanII *Swoozie https://www.youtube.com/swoozie06 *T-Pain https://www.youtube.com/TPainVEVO *TheViralFever https://www.youtube.com/TheViralFever... *The Young Turks https://www.youtube.com/TheYoungTurks *Timothy DeLaGhetto https://www.youtube.com/TimothyDeLaGh... *Todrick Hall https://www.youtube.com/todrickhall *Tyler Oakley https://www.youtube.com/tyleroakley *Vsauce2 https://www.youtube.com/Vsauce2 *Wassabi Productions https://www.youtube.com/hoiitsroi *WereverTumorro https://www.youtube.com/werevertumorro *Yuya https://www.youtube.com/lady16makeup *Zoella https://www.youtube.com/zoella280390 YouTube Rewind: 2016 YouTube Rewind 2016 was uploaded on December 7, 2016, the video is here Rewind: The Ultimate 2016 Challange this was a colaboration with Portal A. List of YouTubers *Alex Wassabi https://www.youtube.com/user/hoiitsroi *Alfie https://www.youtube.com/user/Pointles... *AIB https://www.youtube.com/user/allindia... *AmazingPhil https://www.youtube.com/user/AmazingPhil *AndreasChoice https://www.youtube.com/user/AndreasC... *Bethany Mota https://www.youtube.com/user/Macbarbie07 *BFvsGF https://www.youtube.com/user/BFvsGF *BibisBeautyPalace https://www.youtube.com/user/BibisBea... *Bie The Ska https://www.youtube.com/user/bomberball *CaELiKe https://www.youtube.com/user/CaELiKe *Casey Neistat https://www.youtube.com/user/caseynei... *Caspar https://www.youtube.com/user/dicasp *Connor Franta https://www.youtube.com/user/ConnorFr... *Cyprien https://www.youtube.com/user/Monsieur... *danisnotonfire https://www.youtube.com/user/danisnot... *Dude Perfect https://www.youtube.com/user/corycotton *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson https://www.youtube.com/user/therock *EeOneGuy https://www.youtube.com/user/EeOneGuy *elrubiusOMG https://www.youtube.com/user/elrubiusOMG *enchufetv https://www.youtube.com/user/enchufetv *Eric Tham https://www.youtube.com/user/eric1993ification *Gigi Gorgeous https://www.youtube.com/user/GregoryG... *Grace Helbig https://www.youtube.com/user/graciehi... *hajimesyacho https://www.youtube.com/user/0214mex *Hannah Hart https://www.youtube.com/user/MyHarto/ *Hayla https://www.youtube.com/user/HaylaTV *Hevesh5 https://www.youtube.com/user/Hevesh5 *HolaSoyGerman https://www.youtube.com/user/HolaSoyG... *iHasCupquake https://www.youtube.com/user/iHasCupq... *Ingrid Nilsen https://www.youtube.com/user/missglam... *jacksepticeye https://www.youtube.com/user/jacksept... *Jenn McAllister https://www.youtube.com/user/jennxpenn *Joey Graceffa https://www.youtube.com/user/JoeyGrac... *JoutJout Prazer https://www.youtube.com/user/joutjout... *KianAndJC https://www.youtube.com/user/KianAndJc *KSI https://www.youtube.com/user/KSIOlaji... *Kurt Hugo Schneider https://www.youtube.com/user/KurtHugo... *LaurDIY https://www.youtube.com/user/LaurDIY *Lilly Singh https://www.youtube.com/user/IISuperw... *Liza Koshy https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxSz... *LosPolinesios https://www.youtube.com/user/LosPolin... *Luisito Rey https://www.youtube.com/user/luisitorey *Luzu https://www.youtube.com/user/luzugames *Mamrie Hart https://www.youtube.com/user/YouDeser... *Markiplier https://www.youtube.com/user/markipli... *Marques Brownlee https://www.youtube.com/user/marquesb... *MatPat https://www.youtube.com/user/MatthewP... *Matt Steffanina https://www.youtube.com/user/MattSDance *Meg DeAngelis https://www.youtube.com/user/maybabyt... *Meredith Foster https://www.youtube.com/user/StilaBabe09 *Nicky Jam https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpb_... *PewDiePie https://www.youtube.com/user/PewDiePie *PIKOTARO https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKpI... *Porta dos Fundos https://www.youtube.com/user/portados... *PrankvsPrank https://www.youtube.com/user/PrankvsP... *RADIO FISH https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCok3... *Rclbeauty101 https://www.youtube.com/user/Rclbeaut... *Rhett & Link https://www.youtube.com/user/Rhettand... *Sebastián Villalobos https://www.youtube.com/user/Villalob... *Seth Meyers https://www.youtube.com/user/LateNigh... *SQUEEZIE https://www.youtube.com/user/aMOODIEs... *sWooZie https://www.youtube.com/user/swoozie06 *The Dolan Twins https://www.youtube.com/user/TheDolan... *The Late Late Show with James Corden https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJ0u... *The Slow Mo Guys https://www.youtube.com/user/theslowm... *TheWillyrex https://www.youtube.com/user/TheWillyrex *Tre Melvin https://www.youtube.com/user/ThisIsAC... *Trevor Noah https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwWh... *Unbox Therapy https://www.youtube.com/user/unboxthe... *VanossGaming https://www.youtube.com/user/VanossGa... *VRZOchannel https://www.youtube.com/user/VrzoChannel *Werevertumorro https://www.youtube.com/user/werevert... *What's Inside? https://www.youtube.com/user/lincolnm... *whatdafaqshow https://www.youtube.com/user/WHATDAFA... *WhinderssonNunes https://www.youtube.com/user/whinders... *YosStoP https://www.youtube.com/user/YosStoP *Yuka Kinoshita https://www.youtube.com/user/kinoyuu0204 *Yuya https://www.youtube.com/user/lady16ma... Category:History of YouTube Category:YouTubers